<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du mensonge naît la vérité by MarinaKaFai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704866">Du mensonge naît la vérité</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai'>MarinaKaFai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riviera (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Friends to Lovers, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A la base, Adriana prétend sortir avec Sophie pour que les gros lourds arrêtent de la draguer quand elle n'a pas envie de l'être. [Riviera] [Femslash February]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Du mensonge naît la vérité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.</p><p>Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.</p><p>Thème du 20 février : Fake dating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Du mensonge naît la vérité</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>A la base, leur histoire est née d'un mensonge. Sophie n'est pas sa petite-amie, elle est sa meilleure amie. Mais c'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un mec gênant qui ne voulait pas comprendre qu'une fille, célibataire en apparence, puisse dire non. A croire qu'être seule et heureuse est un oxymore. On n'emmerde pas ses frères parce qu'ils n'ont pas de copines, de réelles relations sérieuses, les plans culs ne comptent pas. Alors, pour que le collant cesse de l'importuner, elle a prétendu être en couple et, argument imparable, lesbienne.</p><p>Il a fallu lui montrer aussi.</p><p>Quel débile profond.</p><p>Sophie a joué le jeu avec brio, toute heureuse de pouvoir sauver Adriana d'un garçon qui n'avait pas voulu apprendre à contrôler ses hormones, à penser avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec le bas-ventre. Il a encore insisté mais a pris peur face au père de Sophie, commissaire de police, à Adam et à Christos, deux frères aussi différents que le feu et la glace mais unis par le fait que personne n'emmerde leur petite sœur.</p><p>Depuis, c'est devenu une arme entre les deux jeunes filles, un moyen plus ou moins réussi d'arrêter les gros lourds dans leurs tentatives de drague. Par chance, la grande majorité est faite de garçons sympas, qui essayent (ils en ont bien le droit) mais qui n'insiste pas ou très peu, qui lâchent l'affaire devant la différence de genre. Sauf que peu à peu, ce mensonge leur paraît de plus en plus vrai, l'idée fait son chemin et elles finissent toutes les deux par penser à l'autre comme étant « sa chérie ». Elles se regardent, se proposent de tenter.</p><p>La vérité finit toujours par éclater des restes des mensonges, de toutes façons.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FIN</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>